Raider
"Sometimes a viking is born who carries the spark of gods: Raiders we call them. It is a name that can summon armies. Ruthless, fearless, made for battle. The Dane Axe was the mightiest weapon of our ancestors; they wield it without mercy. The moment of a viking's death is chosen by fate. So what use have they for armor? Or of fear?" Raiders are a playable class in For Honor. Overview Fighting with heavy two-handed axes, Raiders are always found at the forefront of the Viking horde, hacking through enemies crazy enough to stand in their way. They are clad in leather and iron rings, with their bodies covered by tattoos – souvenirs from past battles, which they bear proudly. These relentless warriors embody the Viking ideals: boundless bravery, spotless integrity, and unbridled passion. They know the moment of their death has already been chosen upon birth, so no Viking fears to follow their destiny. Of course, they all intend to bring as many foes with them as they can. Armor The Raider's armor is composed of a blend of toughened leather, thick animal furs, and several series of metal plates, providing optimal defense and mobility for their preferred tactic of charging headfirst into a fight. Weapon Dane Axe - Dane axes have massive heads mounted on long, polished wooden handles. It is one of the most recognizable and fearsome weapons of the Vikings. It doubles as a deadly weapon of war and a tool to smash through whatever stands in the way between raiders and the loot they seek. Feats Tier 1. *Rush - Trigger to gain movement speed for a short duration. *Tireless - Passive - Lose stamina at a lower rate. *Body Count - Passive - Killing soldier grants you health and stamina. Tier 2. *Marked for Death - Reveal target position and lower it's attack and defense. *Inspire - Allies deal more Damage, soldiers fight faster. *Bear Trap - Medium damage trap that stops victims in their tracks. Tier 3. *Second Wind - Recover some of your health. *Fury - Raise sprint speed slightly and attack and defense greatly. *Battlecry - Increase ally Damage and makes enemy soldiers flee. Tier 4. *Fire Flask - Throw a projectile creating a fire area of effect. *Stalwart Banner - Nearby allies continuously regain health. *Slippery - Activate to auto block grab attempts for a duration. Fighting Style Raiders are the Viking’s archetypal warriors. They wade through battles with a large Dane axe, dishing out several disabling attacks and dealing high damage. *Difficulty:Easy *Disabling Fighting Style *High Damage Attacks Special Capabilities *Unblockable zone attack useable in all chain attacks *Stun attacks and throws *Strong, versatile throw attacks Moveset Hero Specific *Stampede Charge - Hold/Release MMB (PC), X (XB1) to manage Spring Distance. Knocks down enemies while running. Stuns Grabbed opponent if knocked into wall. *'Controlled Throw' - Hold/Release MMB (PC), X (XB1) to manage where you Throw enemy. Opponent loses Stamina each time he knocks a nearby character. *'Raider Fury' - Attack is Unblockable and can be used with any chain. *'Stunning Tap Variation' - Cancel any Heavy Attack startup with a Light Attack. Stun opponent. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Gutbuster **Hit them in the face with your handle to knock them to the ground before bringing the axe down into their gut. *Axe Uppercut **Hit them with a strike from your handle before a second upward swing with your axe to send them flying. *Neckbreaker **After pulling your axe out of your opponent, take a step forward, wrap your arm around their head, and a nice pull to snap their neck. *Skull Cracker **Pull your axe out to bring your opponent to their knees so you can bring your axe up and down upon their head. Trivia *The Raider's weapons is unmistakably the Dane Axe, and is even referred to as such in the Raider trailer. Strangely, it is called the 'Long Axe' on the For Honor website. Media Images Model Raider armor1.png|Helm and shoulders Raider armor2.png|Belt and long axe handle Raider armor 3 - standard.png|Standard and legs Raider image2.png Stills For Honor Raider.jpg Vikings - the raider in action.jpg Vikings - the raider hero.jpg For Honor Berserker Raider Warlord Valkyrie.jpg Signature viking.png Videos For Honor Trailer The Raider (Viking Gameplay) - Hero Series 2 US External links Official Web Site __FORCETOC__ es:Invasores Category:Heroes Category:Viking Category:Vanguard